creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelic Alice Full Origin/Story
Alice had awoken in her newly decorated bedroom, filled to the brim with stuffed toys, gadgets, and drawings from the past. 'But today will be different', she remembered, 'Today is a day I can't be late for...' The annual high school trip had arrived and for once Alice didn't have a choice to be nothing but an audience. An audience to a immature display of childish jokes fit for the toddlers she had been stuck with for an entire year and, for even worser timing, it was indeed today. Today is the 8th of September in the year 2000, the day Alice's father, William, was not pleased with also. He was running late for work and had to make the effort of getting dressed, consuming his breakfast and rushing outside to his car before he could even say 'Good morning dear' to his own wife. Amelia, Alice's mother, was a housewife most of the time but owned her own bakery just a few streets near Alice's school that she'd occasionally visit to as to check on her employees. However, she had no time to think for herself. Alice needed a packed lunch made perfectly just like every school day, her uniform to be brought to her and her siblings, Lily and Luis, to be ready for attending their primary school as well. Alice, on the other hand, didn't have too much to take account of for today as the 'useless' and 'bland' trip would take up the majority of her school day. And, as much as she despised the idea, it was a better alternative to attend than the regular, tedious cycle of Maths, English, Science, Computing, Religious Studies etc. "Good morning dear~" Amelia greeted Alice with a warm welcome to the breakfast table where an exquisite buffet lay completely untouched. Alice, despite the pleasant acknowledgement from her overly stressed mother as well as a variety of breakfast dishes, wasn't in quite a cheerful mood to give the same greetings to her mother. As she ate her breakfast, still thinking about the trip itself, her younger siblings finally arrived into the kitchen by colliding with each other straight into the chairs. "OW! You're such a jerk Luis!" Lily started. "Me? You're the one who pushed me first Lily!" Luis replied. Of course, Alice knew this behaviour was going to be waiting for her as soon as she returned home. The younger siblings, Lily and Luis, would always cause a catastrophe to earn more attention than the other and, unsurprisingly, neither could surpass the other without a fight taking place. "Why don't you both grow up for once?" Alice stated at the spiteful twins. Both children gave Alice a resentful glare before returning to their usual routine for the day. Lily and Luis were twins but would be similar to each other in nearly every aspect possible (such as Luis enjoying sport discussions while hanging out with his friends during most of the school days and weekends whereas Lily prefers spending her days online with her friends gossiping about the newer students within the classes). Alice didn't care for much at breakfast. Her obnoxious siblings on the other hand were envious of her fortune on such a bland day like this. And, just like any other school day, they were driven to their schools, kissed goodbye by their rushed mother and started their new day. ~~~(Two hours pass and Alice has exited at the pantomime)~~~ Two agonizing hours filled with dreadful singing, the pure stench of sweating children bursting with excitement and sitting on the same painfully uncomfortable seat. Alice was glad she now had an opportunity to escape this mess, even if it meant returning home to two nuisances that were ready to ask the same pointless questions about it. "Hello there..." Stood a few feet away was a man dressed in a tuxedo wearing a volto mask. The mask itself was of one Alice dreamed of owning herself, the coating consisting of nothing but gold, miniature gems scattered beautifully across the layers and the perfect size/shape to fit around the man's face. "Oops! How rude of me to intrude unannounced! Well, why don't I introduce myself?" Surprisingly, the man himself didn't seem like one to Alice, he looked to be somewhere in his early 20s. He had combed hazel hair, creamy white skin with gentle green eyes that she couldn't help but stare into. There was something about this stranger that practically screamed out to Alice that he knew her, but she never knew nothing about him. "I'm Mr William Dietrichson, a proud actor from The Lumina Theatre! But don't fret dear, I've already acquired so much about you. Your parents work yet you work harder, your siblings dream but you dream bigger and your classmates understand but you understand so much quicker." Alice's curiosity took over, "What do you mean? What do you know about me? Who told you that?" William merely laughed the questions off and replied with the sinister, but well hidden, trap for Alice to fall into. "You've wanted the fame haven't you? The attention? The fortune? Don't deny it! Ever since your aunt performed on all those stages, the audience never losing interest in her, her popularity, her changed lifestyle, you practically worship her more than your own hardworking parents and aspire to be an identical clone of her. And, I can help you with that...Angel." Alice gasped at such an opportunity. He was no stranger, he was her saviour! A knight in shining armour rescuing the poor damsel in distress. Sure, this seemed like some sick idea of a joke but, what did she have waiting for her to regret later on besides her growing piles of expensive gifts? No, there wasn't a need to worry if she was to become The Lumina Theatre's new and talented actress to the stage. William didn't seem to mind awaiting his anticipated response. He soon as he heard the words "Sure William!", he gestured for her co-operation to follow him towards the theatre. Without hesitation, Alice trailed behind filled with the plans she will make for her future life based solely on her dreams. ~~~(Both Alice and William enter the theatre where there is no-one around)~~~ "Well, why don't we get started? If you won't tell anyone else, I'll tell you a little secret, okay?" William asked while holding a sickening grin to his face. Alice seemed baffled by the question yet, her eagerness got the better of her. Soon, however, William's true hellish identity was revealed within an instant but still, Alice remained in place. Maybe due to fear or maybe interest. Nevertheless, William and Alice had a deal to make if she wanted to ensure her dream career... Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Female Category:OC Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Human